The slumber partay
by Carla-p
Summary: The X-women have a slumber party, the men crash, wakiness ensues.


Title: The Slumber Partay!!  
  
Author: Carla  
  
Email: hunnyb17uk@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I do not own, please do not sue! (Not that I have anything anyways) All is owned by Marvel and Fox.  
  
Archive Rights: DDFH, FF.net  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: The gals have a slumber party, the boys crash, craziness ensues.  
  
Category: I suppose humour, I try to be funny :D  
  
Series: NONE  
  
Feedback: Always welcome, GOOD bad and ugly welcome  
  
Warnings: NONE  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first fan fic, loads more to come if ya like this, (I will bribe people if necessary) ;D  
  
Pairing: Rogue/Wolverine. Storm/Beast. Cyclops/Jean.  
  
"Rogue chica, you have gotta do this, ya know we ain't gonna leave you out so if you don't come we don't party either" Jubilee was trying to give Marie the traditional guilt trip. Jubilee and Kitty were talking about the slumber parties they used to have before they came into the mansion, and when Marie mentioned that she had never been to a slumber party before, Kitty and Jubes had decided to throw one for her.  
  
"What's tha occasion?" Marie asked in confusion.  
  
"Duh! You learning to control your mutation" Kitty had said rolling her eyes. Marie's had widened in shock "How do you know." Marie stuttered.  
  
"You are like our best friend, we know you better than you know yourself chica, we can tell when your pissed or when your sad, so we were gonna kinda notice that." Jubilee had piped up.  
  
"Yeah, and we are so pissed that you didn't share this revelation with us!" Kitty said pouting.  
  
"Listen guys, ah just wanted Logan to beh tha first that found out, ah was gonna tell ya later." Marie had tried to placate them, because she felt awful about it too, her observant friends noticed this.  
  
"So are you gonna do it dudette?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Yeah you totally owe us!" Kitty added.  
  
Marie sighed in defeat, as if she were any match for the terrible twosome. It didn't matter that she was stronger than the whole mansions inhabitants times two, or that she could fly higher and faster than Storm (thanks to Carol) these two had all the power over her.  
  
"Fahne!" she sighed in exasperation, and Jubilee and Kitty screeched.  
  
Logan who was just passing the girls room, winced and rubbed his poor ears, he wondered what had made the banshees screech like that. He shuddered to think, that screech never meant anything good.  
  
The girls had gotten permission to use the rec room for their slumber party, they had invited Jean and Ororo as well as they were pretty cool adults.  
  
All guys had been forbidden from the rec room and Scott and Logan bitched about that, there was a good Hockey game on cable tonight and their private televisions didn't have that particular channel.  
  
But all their bitching got them nowhere, all it got them was a stern look from Ororo and they decided not to do anything after all you don't mess with a woman that could fry your ass.  
  
So Logan, Scott, Hank, Remy, St. John and Bobby all went up to Logan's room to formulate a plan.  
  
Charles just sat in his office and rolled his eyes. Thank God he was going to stay over in the city today.  
  
Later that night after Charles had left, the guys were all sitting in Logan's room perfecting their plans. The women were all sitting downstairs getting drunk, thanks to Ororo and Jean allowing the nineteen-year-old girls to drink.  
  
They were all in their pyjamas. Jean wore red silk pyjamas, Ororo in white silk. Jubilee and Kitty were wearing hot pants and tank tops. Jubilees were tie- dyed in rainbow colours with yellow trim, and Kitty was wearing powder blue and Marie making the most of the fact that she could control her powers was wearing a short nightie in baby pink trimmed with white lace. They were all sitting playing spin the bottle truth or dare.  
  
The bottle landed on Marie first.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Jubilee asked her.  
  
"Truth" Marie replied knowing that Jubilee would ask something awful, but nothing could have been as bad as the dares that Jubilee could come out with would be worse.  
  
"Have you kissed anyone now that your power is off? And if yes who?" Jubilee asked with a smirk.  
  
"Jubilee, technically that is two truths" Storm said, then added "But as we all would love to know the answer, we will allow it".  
  
Marie just rolled her eyes and blushed.  
  
"Yes, ah have, and duh! With Logan" She smirked in embarrassment, this was greeted with many screeches and giggles. Both Jean and Storm wore mock shocked expressions.  
  
They all knew it was only a matter of time before all the unresolved sexual tension between Logan and Rogue would only last so long and they were glad. They made a lovely couple; Logan just had to get past his issues about the difference in age.  
  
Rogue spun the bottle and it landed on Jean. "Truth" Jean said, thinking that Rogue would be too shy to say ask anything too personal.  
  
Boy was she wrong!  
  
"What is your favourite position?" Rogue asked, very tongue in cheek. Jean's jaw dropped in shock and she blushed a deep red colour.  
  
"Chica, the colour of your hair is totally clashing with the colour of your face." Jubilee cackled.  
  
Jean took a deep breath and a gulp of red wine and replied. "On top" They were all in shock that she had actually replied and more giggles followed, the game was soon forgotten as they started a conversation about their favourite positions.  
  
"Jon is like totally hot (more raucous laughter) hehe geddit! In the shower, with me up against the wall and him."  
  
"O.k. Jubes T.M.I darlin'" Rogue interrupted. And they all giggled again.  
  
"I am quite partial to the outdoors" Storm stated matter of factly.  
  
"I like it anywhere with Bobby" Kitty sighed wistfully.  
  
All the girls suddenly felt awful; Rogue must be feeling really left out. "Well, ah lake it in tha woods." Rogue piped up and all eyes bulged out as they stared at her.  
  
"What?" Rogue asked in confusion.  
  
"When the hell did you do it!?" Jubilee screeched.  
  
"And who with?" Kitty piped up.  
  
"Duh kitty" Jubilee said and Kitty blushed bright red.  
  
"It was last summer and meh and Logan were out walkin' when we both kinda got caught up in tha moment and did it in tha woods. He pretended it never happened but ah'm workin' on it!" Rogue finished triumphantly and all mouths gaped open.  
  
Rogue smirked.  
  
"'Ro, can I ask you something?" Kitty asked her older friend. "Certainly Kitty." Ororo replied. "Who do like more out of the mansions two eligible bachelors, Remy or Hank?" Remy was a skirt chaser to be sure and showed the most interest in Rogue truth be told and always had. Hank was the second Doctor at the mansion and was covered in blue fur, and he had claws and sharp teeth.  
  
Ororo blushed a deep shade of red and told her friends her deepest secret. "I have had a giant crush on Hank since I first set eyes on him." She admitted and all of the girls gave a collected "Aww" Sigh and then let out the trademark screech. Jean, Marie, Kitty and Jubilee all gave each other the "Matchmaker" glance.  
  
  
  
Upstairs the men were all ready with their "Crash the party plan". "Do you all know what you're supposed to be doing? Because we can go over it again" Scott was asking. "Scott could ya please try not being so anal?" Logan asked and St. John snorted. Scott glared at Logan and then gave a sigh and said "Right guys, let's go"  
  
The girls were sitting drinking and watching a horror movie that had been left out. When the lights went out.  
  
They all let out a collective scream (as tipsy women do); Kitty phased herself through the back of the sofa, which caused Jubilee to get hysterical laughing.  
  
Storm looked around the room, expecting an axe murderer to come charging through and Jean and Rogue sat hugging each other in fear and whimpering. They had both been afraid of the dark when children.  
  
They heard heavy footsteps stomping closer, closer to the door, they stopped when they reached the door and all of the female eyes were on the door handle as it turned slowly, all the women were so afraid that they forgot they were deadly powerful mutants, who could fry any intruder to the mansion (blame it on the alcohol).  
  
The door handle turned and the door pushed in slowly and from behind them came. "BOO!!!!" All the women screamed in terror, the lights went on, to reveal Bobby, Jon, Remy and Hank behind them with masks on. Scott was standing by the mains switch, and Logan was on the other side of the door they were just watching. "You son of a bitch!" Kitty yelled at Bobby. "Mature Scott!" Said a scathing Jean. "That is soo childish, and lame!" Yelled Jubilee. "Really" was all the weather goddess said. "That so wasn't funny, ah nearly fucking pissed myself! Dipshit!" Marie yelled.  
  
The men of the mansion stood in shock for about ten seconds then burst into fits of hysterics, rolling on the floor and holding their sides. The women just stood stony faced and tapping their feet. The men finally shut up and realised that their women didn't find it very funny, they put there best grovelling faces on.  
  
"Please can we join your party now, please?" Bobby begged, he had the best puppy dog eyes. **What do you say girls can they?** Jean asked telepathically. The answer was a collective yes, after all what's a slumber party without boys?  
  
PART TWO.  
  
They were back to playing spin the bottle now, but this time the kissing version. The women were feeling frisky so they said it was ok to share there men for one night only, as they all knew that there partners loved them wholeheartedly.  
  
Logan was worried though, he knew that Popsicle boy once had a crush on Marie and that they Cajun had one on her now, he could also smell the desire that came off of Fire boy. He knew that he loved Marie, but she didn't, and did she love him?  
  
Jean was first up and it landed on Scott and they all groaned! Except of course from Scott. Then it was Scott's go, it landed on Remy and he forfeited his turn. "Ya have to down a shot" Marie yelled, and was met with puzzled glances. "If ya don't kiss the person ya land on ya have to down a shot of Russian Vodka" Marie explained. Scott took the shot from Kitty and downed it in one, the game continued.  
  
Remy spun the bottle and it landed on Kitty, he kissed Kitty soundly, with a flourish and when they finally broke apart Kitty was gasping for breath, and Bobby looked mighty pissed. Kitty spun the bottle and it landed on Bobby they kissed for ages and were told to break it up by Logan, Kitty had blushed bright red and the women giggled again.  
  
Bobby spun the bottle and it landed on Logan, Marie swore she had never seen someone reach for a shot so quickly before. Logan spun it and it stopped on Jubilee, and then carried on a little bit to Marie. Logan pounced kissing her thoroughly. Marie sat dazed for a couple of seconds and then remembered to close her mouth and everyone giggled again. **You can thank me later** Jean said in her head and sent her a crafty smile. Marie spun the bottle and it landed on Jubilee, she was gonna reach for a shot when Jubilee grabbed her and kissed her, Marie was shocked but then returned the kiss. Everyone sat watching the two women kissing stunned, and a little turned on, or in Jon and Logans case a lot turned on. The two women broke apart laughing when they saw the others flushed faces. "What?" They both asked and the game continued.  
  
Later that night, they had all drank way to much alcohol and they had started a game of truth or dare. "It was mah idea, so ah get ta start!" Marie explained excitedly not slurring her words even though she was more than a little tipsy. "Ah chose, Scooter!" she said with glee.  
  
Scott paled a bit at this, he loved Marie like a sister and she liked him as a brother, but when she was around Logan they joined forces when picking on him.  
  
"Truth" he exclaimed, and both Logan and Marie snorted looked at each other and shouted, "Anal retentive!" Whilst Scott sat and blushed bright red, the rest of the group sat giggling hysterically. "Do ya have fantasy's about anyone who isn't Jean?" Marie looked at him knowingly and he blushed a deep crimson. "Yes" he mumbled. "What, Scooter ah couldn't quite hear that." Marie taunted loving the look on his face. "YES!!" He all but screamed which sent the whole group off into new fits of hysteria, even Jean, she knew Scott had fantasy's about other women, he was a man after all and she had fantasy's about Logan sometimes and Remy, and sometimes Scott would project his dreams to her when he was asleep.  
  
"I chose Logan" Scott shouted joyously and Logan decided that he didn't like the fact that Scott had that crazy look in his face.  
  
"Dare" Logan stated confidently knowing that Scooter wasn't outrageous enough to do anything that bad, and he was right. "I dare you to strip naked in a Chippendales style to music!" he started giggling joyously as though this was the best most humiliating thing Logan would ever have to do in his life. The same Logan that meditates in the gym in the afternoon, stark naked, the Logan who walks around the adult quarters if the mansion butt naked, hell everyone in this room had already seen him naked before, oh how Scott was going to regret this Logan thought and grinning evilly got to his feet.  
  
As Logan got to his feet Marie gave a huge whoop of excitement and everyone in the room turned to look at her. "What?" She asked, and the rest of the girls started sniggering, whilst the guys sat looking non-plussed. "Oh man, you're not actually gonna do it are you? That is soo gross," Bobby groaned in disgust.  
  
"It is not Bobby!" Marie shouted and launched herself across the room at him, she knocked him backwards of the chair and pinned him to the floor. Bobby who was screaming like a girl reduced everyone to hysterics again.  
  
"Please Logan continue" Marie said cordially as she sat down, not at all phased that she had shown the whole room her lingerie as she had pounced at Bobby.  
  
Logan proceeded to strip in the middle of the living room, all the women were cheering and clapping whilst the men were groaning and looking away. When Logan pulled his underwear off a collective cheer went out from the women, then the men finally got to the good bit of the show when Logan put his underwear on Scott's head. More hysterical laughter ensued.  
  
Later that night they were playing 5 minutes in a closet. That was where you put all the names of the opposite sex into a hat and then the person that draws the short straw has to pick a name out of that hat and spend 5 minutes with that person in a locked closet where anything goes!  
  
The person to get the short straw was beast, Jubilee bought over the hats with the women's names in and Hank pulled one out "Ororo" he said and Ororo blushing and swaying went over to the closet with Hank whilst St. John locked them in.  
  
"You have to at least kiss with tongue!" Jubilee screeched and the girls giggled again.  
  
"Oh by the way I think we should just make sure I did this fairly" Jubilee said and tipped the hat upside down. She opened all the pieces of paper and they all said Ororo on them.  
  
"Oh Jubes you are good!" Jean and Kitty shouted. At that moment the whole room went quiet and were shocked to hear Ororo's passion filled moans and Hanks lustful grunts.  
  
Everyone just looked around the room in shock.  
  
"Why those floozies!" Marie shrieked and everyone laughed again.  
  
The next day Charles returned to the mansion expecting his x-men to be up and about and complaining of severe hangovers. He wheeled into the recreation room and noticed that Jean and Scott were both on the sofa bed naked yet covered with a quilt although Scott's naked bottom was exposed and Charles felt quite nauseous. Logan and Marie were on the floor in front of the fire curled around each other and both thankfully dressed.  
  
Jubilee and St. John and Bobby and Kitty and Remy were all noticeably absent. From above came the sounds of vomiting - Ah there they are.  
  
Charles sensed someone in the closet he wheeled his way over to it and opened the door; on the floor were naked and entwined Ororo and Hank.  
  
Oh dear lord I'm gone for one night and we go from respectable X mansion, to the Sex mansion!  
  
I miss all the fun! 


End file.
